Siempre contigo
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: cuando Fred muere, Hermione queda destrozada, pero el pelirrojo le hace una pequeña visita...


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de JK Rowling y ella me los presto para crear esta deprimente historia._

* * *

><p><em>– ¡No... no... no...! –estaba gritando alguien–. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!<em>

_Percy estaba sacudiendo a su hermano, y yo estaba arrodillado a su lado. Los ojos de Fred miraban sin ver, con el fantasma de su ultima sonrisa, todabia grabada en la cara._

**xXx**

¿Aquella terrible experiencia había sido verídica Hermione despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando que todo haya sido un mal sueño. Estaba en la madriguera, en el cuarto de Ginny, su amiga estaba despierta, derramando lagrimas silenciosas, tenia los ojos hinchados y cuando miro a Hermione, intento sonreirle pero no pudo.

La castaña no fue capaz de decir algo, ella se sentía igual, si no es que peor, que Ginny. Había perdido a Fred para siempre... Su corazón estaba completamente destrozado, era como si se lo hubieran arrancado por la fuerza y lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo hasta dejarlo hecho polvo.

Al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse enojada con el pelirrojo ¿Porque diablos se había quedado parado en donde estaba? Tenia que estar en movimiento, no parado en un lugar lanzando cumplidos a Percy...

Salio de la habitación limpiándose las nuevas lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas, al momento de cerrar la puerta, se encontró con George, quien tenia los ojos rojos y hundidos, el cabello alborotado y la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior en la batalla.

– También le hechas de menos –dijo a Hermione.

– Todos lo hacemos –respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta. Pero algo le decía que George y ella en especial, extrañarían a Fred mas que ningún otro...

Agacho la cabeza y bajo a la cocina, Harry estaba en un sillón sentado, mirando al vació Hermione de inmediato supo lo que pensaba.

– No se si deba estar aquí –dijo Harry cuando Hermione se sentó a un lado de el.

– Tu no tienes la culpa –recrimino ella con dureza–. Acabaste por fin con Voldemort... y... es lo que mas importa...

– Pero te gustaría estar celebrándolo con Fred –dijo Harry. Su amiga no dijo nada, era verdad, le hubiera encantado que el gemelo estuviera por ahí haciendo bromas, haciendo reír a la gente incluso molestando a Harry con esa cancionista que Pevees canto al final de la batalla.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules, por escuchar de sus labios un 'te amo' nuevamente... No le había visto en casi un año, por haber acompañado a Harry a buscar los horrocrux. Pero en cada momento había estado pensando en él y eso era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir adelante, el hecho de que cuando todo termianra, podrian estar juntos de nuevo...

Pero ahora, todo aquello se habia desvanecido, ya no escucharia aquella risa picara y traviesa...

– Nada me gustaría mas que estar con el –confeso Hermione con la voz rota, y recordando sus últimos momentos juntos antes de que partiera al viaje...

_La carpa blanca que estaba en el patio de la madriguera se iluminaba con cientos de luces, dentro, la gente disfrutaba de la fiesta de ese día algo que no sucedía muy a menudo la guerra contra Voldemort estaba en su clímax no había momentos para divertirse, pero para las familias Weasley y Delacour, ese era su día... Bill y Fleur se habían casado._

_En el centro, estaba una pista de baile, de algun lado, salia una muscia lenta, la cual los invitados bailaban al ritmo... en algun lado, una pareja en especial se encontraba disfrutando, lo que probablemente serian sus ultimos momentos juntos._

_– ¿Te mencione que te vez especialmente hermosa hoy? – pregunto Fred, susurrándole al oído Hermione se estremeció ligeramente._

_– Me lo dices todos los días – respondió sonriendo un poco._

_– Pero cada día luces mas hermosa –aclaro Fred mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, al saber que pronto se separaría de ella–. ¿No hay forma de que te quedes? –pregunto como un niño pequeño._

_– Tengo que ir, Harry y Ron estarán perdidos sin mi -contesto Hermione. Fred rodó los ojos y la beso con ternura, tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que la echaría de menos._

_– ¿Y yo? –pregunto el gemelo poniendo pausa a su beso, el cual había empezado a cambiar repentinamente._

_Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera articular algún sonido el centro de la pista se ilumino... era el patronus de un lince, una voz fuerte y profunda salio de la boca de este._

_– El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto. Ya vienen._

_Hermione se aferro a su pequeño bolso bordado. Fred la aferro por la cintura y la beso nuevamente, sintiendo las lagrimas nublarle la vista Hermione se separo lentamente._

_– Te amo –dijo Fred mirándola con un profundo amor, como si no hubiera nada en la vida que valorara mas que ella._

_– Y yo a ti –chillo Hermione, al rededor la gente estaba desapareciendo rápidamente... alguien la llamaba._

_– ¡Hermione! –grito la voz de Ron._

_– Se que va contra mis principios – comenzó Fred rápidamente–. Pero ten cuidado._

_Hermione volvió a besarlo nuevamente, con la idea de que estaría con Fred cuando todo terminara... se separo de el y se alejo corriendo hacia Harry y Ron que la buscaban desesperadamente, tomo sus manos y lo ultimo que vio antes de desaparecer fue a Fred inmóvil entre la gente que corría y desaparecía frenéticamente._

**xXx**

La noche había llegado, el cielo estrellado sonreía a las personas que tenia debajo. Hermione las miraba, preguntándose cual de todas ellas, seria Fred, 'la mas brillante' dijo en sus adentros. Claro, esa tenia que ser...

Estaba ella sola en aquel lugar, la familia Weasley se habían marchado, pero Hermione se negó a ir con ellos, quería estar sola, Harry se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella volvió a negarse, aunque sabia que su amigo estaría afuera esperando y preocupándose por ella.

– Eres un estúpido –dijo mirando la tumba de Fred–. Un completo estúpido, dijiste que nunca me dejarías.

El viento la envolvió y una voz le llego a la cabeza, volteo hacia atrás pero no había nadie, aferro su mano a su varita, pero por dentro sabia que no tenia que temer, era la voz de Fred la que le hablaba.

_'¿Pero que dices? no te he dejado...'._

– Claro que si –le respondió ella con la voz quebrada–. Me has dejado sola, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito.

_'no seas tonta, cumpliré mi promesa, voy a estar siempre contigo, aunque tu no puedas verme, ahí estaré, cuidándote'._

– ¿Porque te fuiste?

_'¡Oye! Yo no quería irme... pero sucedió y las cosas pasan por algo. odio verte triste... a ti, a George, a mi familia'_

– No saldré adelante...

_'Claro que lo harás, eres Hermione, tu puedes salir adelante'._

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa ¿Se estaba imaginando todo aquello? Volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo, la estrella mas brillante estaba justo arriba de ella.

_'¿Lo vez?' volvió a decir Fred 'siempre estaré cuidándote, esa estrella, que para ti es la mas brillante, soy yo...'_

La chica suspiro profundamente, se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos he hizo aparecer una corona de rosas rojas. La coloco justo en el centro de la tumba de su gran amor. Sintió la fuerte necesidad de salir de ahí y se fue. Como bien supuso, Harry estaba esperándola afuera.

– ¿Porque no estas con Ginny? –pregunto Hermione.

–Mi hermana me necesita en este momento –respondió Harry tomándole de la mano y, con la otra, limpio las nuevas lagrimas que corrían tristes por el rostro de Hermione–. Tus cosas estan ya en casa de tus padres, ¿segura que quieres...?

– Si – interrumpió ella–. No puedo quedarme en la madriguera, es un continuo recuerdo de él.

– ¿Y estando sola no pensaras en el?

– Puedo pretender que solo fue de vacaciones –atajo ella, Harry sonrió . Nos vemos después –dijo Hermione, y soltó la mano de Harry para aparecerse dentro de la casa de sus padres. Subió a su habitación En la mesita de noche, había una fotografía de ella y Fred... la tomaron poco después de finalizar el sexto curso de ella en Hogwarts, el dia en que Fred había hecho la promesa de no dejarla nunca.

Tomo la fotografía la pareja le sonreía feliz y la desesperación le llego nuevamente, recostó en la cama abrazando ese pequeño cacho que le quedaba de Fred, la prueba de que lo que hubo entre ellos había sido real y no un sueño...

Poco después o así le pareció a ella, despertó en lo que parecía ser la orilla del lago de Hogwarts ¿Que hasta ahí Miro hacia el castillo y ahogo un grito, estaba completamente reconstruido, como si nada hubiese pasado... extrañada se encamino a el, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que una fuerza extraña era la que la movía .. la llevo al pasillo, aquel lugar en donde lo había perdido todo...

– Al fin llegas –dijo Fred sonriendo abiertamente, exactamente, en el punto en el que había muerto, Hermione corrió hacia el, y se lanzo a sus brazos, los cuales la envolvieron con fuerza–. Me dejaste colgado hace unas horas.

– ¿Que? –Pregunto ella confusa sin saber a que ser refería.

– En el cementerio –suspiro Fred, dejando entrever algo de tristeza.

– Gracias por recordarme eso –gruño Hermione con sarcasmo.

– ¡Oh! Tu me obligaste, Hermione entiende, que no te dejare –dijo Fred retomando lo que había estado diciéndole en el cementerio–. Creo que aun no te entra y por eso estoy aquí, tu y George me están reteniendo.

– O sea que quieres ir.

– ¡Nunca dije eso! Pero siento el dolor. Tu dolor, me hace sentir miserable... lamento no poder quitarte el sentimiento.

– Es imposible no sentirlo. Te has llevado todo de mi...

– Tu tienes una vida que seguir –dijo Fred suspirando y acariciando su rostro–. Quiero que la vivas, se feliz, cásate –el dolor se mostró ahora en su rostro, Hermione dio un respingo al oir lo ultimo, ¿casarse?–, ten una familia –añadió el gemelo.

– Sin ti... –murmuro Hermione cabizbaja.

– Así es, sin mi.

– No...

– Hermione, no lo hagas mas difícil – pidió Fred y la abrazo, Hermione se sintió derrumbar, daría cualquier cosa por que al despertar del sueño, Fred estuviera ahí, y la abrazara–. Te amo Hermione, te amo y por eso quiero que tengas una vida plena. Quiero que seas feliz.

– Pero sin ti, no seré feliz.

– Claro que si –contradijo Fred–. ¿Crees que no me gustaría estar contigo? Yo se que no dejaras de amarme –afirmo seguro de si, aunque con aires de arrogancia, Hermione murmuro 'claro que no' sonriendo débilmente y Fred le devolvió la sonrisa–. ¿Lo vez? Pero eso no significa que no puedas encontrar alguien digno de compartir tu vida, incluso tener hijos. Por favor, vive tu vida, yo estaré en tu corazón siempre, y esa estrella que mirabas... esa estrella es tuya, esa estrella soy yo cumpliendo mi promesa, cuidándote y estando contigo, siempre.

– De acuerdo –susurro Hermione con el nudo en su garganta mas grande que nunca–. Lo haré.

Volvieron a envolverse en un firme abrazo y cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de encontrar sus labios con los de Fred, sintió algo que se le encajaba en la palma de la mano... despertó, y la punta del marco de la foto le había hecho sangrar un poco, miro la fotografía de ella y Fred... el pelirrojo sonreía feliz mente, abrazando a la castaña, la cual se veía radiante...

– Lo haré por ti... solo porque me lo pediste – dijo Hermione mirando al Fred de la fotografía, este le sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>[NA]._. es posible llorar con su propio escrito? pues bien :L yo he llorado al reelerlo._. Me ha gustado mucho :3 y me volvio a romper el corazon_

_fue inspirado en un video lo vi y me hizo llorar :'( asi que pense en la posible historia y salio esto.-. Es capitulo unico, asi que espero que les haya gustado :)_

_PD e.e intente poner el link del video .-. pero no sale completo u.u se llama 'Fred Hermione (dancing slowly in an empty room)' busquenlo en Youtube :3 esta hermoso u.u_


End file.
